


If These Sheets Were the States

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drabble, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Ever since Phil moved to Florida, Dan has been missing seeing him, talking to him, and just all of the things they would do together; especially the nights they would spend together.





	If These Sheets Were the States

It was a little after three am and Dan lay in his bed waiting for his Skype call to connect. Lately his nights had been defined by the five hour time difference between him and his favorite person. When his boyfriend, Phil, said that he would be moving away, Dan just assumed it would be just a train ride difference and not transatlantic flight away. It was times like this that he missed Phil the most; there was something about the late night that amplified his absence. Maybe it was the quietness, or the over-thinking he did. **  
**

“Hi babe; Sorry I know this is later than usual for you,” Phil greeted from the other side of the screen.

“It’s okay. I’m not sleeping anytime soon; it’s not like I have class tomorrow,” Dan replied with a small smile, instantly feeling better after hearing Phil’s voice.

“How’ve you been?” Phil asked. Even in a dark room, only illuminated by the brightness of his laptop he could see Dan looked a little worn down.

“I’ve been better but I’m still chugging along,” Dan replied with a weak smile. He looked away and sighed, “I miss you alot.”

“Trust me I miss being there. Florida is great, but it’s not the same without you,” Phil said back.

“It will be in a week,” Dan commented, thinking of his upcoming visit.

Even though they spoke every day, Dan had not seen Phil since he hugged and kissed him in the airport over six months ago. As they talked Dan ran his hand over the cold empty space next to him. He wished Phil was there rambling like he was now before wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist, and snuggling up to him.

“You look tired. You should go to bed,” Phil said as Dan yawned again.

“But I don’t want to hang up,” Dan mumbled. He just wanted Phil back with him. Dan pulled his duvet tighter around him to make up for the lack of cuddles.

“Don’t, I like watching you sleep,” Phil chuckled.

“Wow how creepy,” Dan teased. “Goodnight, I love you,” he added.

“Sweet dreams babe, I love you too.”

-

Every night was filled with tossing and turning, and endless thinking of the little things he wished he could just lean over and whisper to Phil. Dan was excited to have that again, and he definitely couldn’t wait until he could see and hear Phil again.

“So what time’s your flight again?” Phil asked.

“I actually have no idea;  I haven’t even started packing,” Dan chuckled.

“I’m super excited for you to come visit. You should do it now so I can make sure you don’t forget anything,” Phil suggested, cuddling his pillow.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing,” Dan retorted, as he placed his suitcase on his bed.

“I’ve already started planning our day once you’ve rested.” Phil gushed.

“I’m going to be there for nearly a month.”

“Yeah but I want you to have a nice first day after a nine hour flight.”

Dan couldn’t have been anymore thankful for Phil’s planning.

There was no such thing as a stress free international flight to the United States. The plane ride was the most relaxing part, until then customs and baggage claim was a nightmare.

“Dan!” Phil exclaimed when he spotted him. He ran up to him and hugged him. And Dan just melted in Phil’s warm embrace. He could barely believe that he was actually here with Phil. He could feel tears pooling in his eyes as Phil squeezed him tight. When Phil finally pulled away, he cupped Dan’s cheeks and kissed him gently, running his thumb along Dan’s cheek as he did.

“Hi Phil,” Dan sniffled, tears rolling down his cheeks. Phil just hugged him some more.

“C'mon let’s go,” Phil giggled, taking Dan’s suitcase in one hand and Dan’s hand in his other.

-

From the airport, the two of them went back to Phil’s new house for a home tour and lunch. It was so nice to see Phil’s parents, hold Phil’s hand, and just see that he was happy with his new life in Florida despite being so far from him.

“I’m glad you love it here,” Dan commented, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“The only thing that could make it better was if you here with me everyday. But skyping and facetiming daily are okay too,” Phil chuckled. Dan blushed and kissed his cheek in response.  “You look tired; did you sleep at all on the plane?” Phil asked sweetly.

“I slept for an hour and then was too excited to go back to sleep. I could use a nap,” Dan murmured.

“Come on sleepyhead,“ Phil said already leading the way up to his bedroom.

Just being in Phil’s room with the same posters, the same countertop clutter, and the same blue and green sheets was extremely comforting for Dan. The two of them easily slipped under his duvet together. Dan rested his head against Phil’s chest, breathing in the scent he could never forget. Phil’s hands rested, loosely on his lower back. “Lunch was nice. I’m excited to see what else you have planned,“ Dan commented as he snuggled up to Phil.

“Well I am an expert at planning fun things,“ Phil joked as wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling his body flush into his–a feeling he’d been missing like no other. This was how they were supposed to be: The two of them cuddled up in bed enjoying one another’s comfort. Not miles or even feet apart in two separate beds.

“What?” Phil giggled.

“Nothing I just missed this a lot,” Dan mumbled, blushing. Phil just smiled and kissed the top of his forehead.

“I missed this a lot too.” Phil sighed. The two of them slowly drifted off into a nap that marked the start of the many fun activities they were going to do in order to  bridge all of the time they’d spent apart.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted in August of 2016. This fic was written for Phandom Little Pop 2016.
> 
> Beta: marianathehypertiredgirl.tumblr.com


End file.
